1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to current sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-153895 describes a current sensor that includes a case, a holder, a first and a second magnetic detection head, and a detector circuit. The case includes a U-shaped guide groove for guiding an electric wire. The holder is detachable from and reattachable to the case and includes a projecting part that fits into the U-shaped guide groove in order to hold the electric wire inserted into the U-shaped guide groove. The first and the second magnetic detection head face each other across the electric wire at equal intervals from the center of the electric wire in the case, and detect a magnetic field generated from the electric wire. The detector circuit converts a magnetic field acting on the first and the second magnetic detection head into voltage.